Love or Lust
by giraffeeelover33
Summary: Bella is an average college student. Edward is an arrogant self-loving college student. Follow their journey to see if what they have is love or lust. Canon Couples. AH. Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP!

Ughhhh, I hate my life.

I can hear the beeping from my dumb fucking alarm clock but I can't seem to find it. I slap my hand around until finalllllllly hitting the stupid piece of crap.

"THANK YOU, JESUS."

That would be my roommate.

"Sorry! This piece of shit keeps moving or something." I tell her.

After checking my phone for any messages or emails, I finally emerge from my bed.

After tripping on clothes, a few purses, numerous shoes, and my book bag, I finally make it to the door and head to the bathroom.

I quickly take a shower after remembering the time. After I surface from the shower I head back to my room to get ready for the day.

Now, don't get me wrong, I like my life…but sometimes I truly wonder why I didn't go the easy way out and get a job at McDonalds.

I quickly braid my hair and put on a little makeup. I grabbed some 'clean' jeans and a t-shirt from the floor. I put on more flip flops and grab my book bag, keys, and phone.

As I head towards the kitchen I can hear Alice moaning.

WTFFFFF. That's seriously gross. She has NO decency, I swear. I mean just because she has a hot ass boyfriend doesn't mean she should rub it in my face when they have sex. Although, that would be TOTALLY hot…but whatever.

I quickly forget what I'm thinking and grab a mug for some coffee. After finally waking up, I head to the door.

I hate mornings. Seriously, who loves them? I can't sleep at night so I'm up late then I have to get up early for freaking school. UGH.

Luckily, I only have one class today and it's only for an hour. After finally getting a parking space, I head to class.

I hurry in and take a seat in the top row towards the middle. As I act as I'm checking messages, texting, or on facebook, I check out the people in my class. This is Music 101. I can tell most of these people are younger than me, talking about the fun ass party last night or whatever. As I continue to scan, someone sits beside me.

_Really? _There's like 23883 more seats in the class and someone sits beside me. I'm a bitch, so I'm about to call this fuck head out.

"Uhhh say, could you happen to be able to move to any other of the hundred and twenty seven seats in this class?" I say, without even looking up.

"Uhh, no." A smooth, sexy ass voice says. I can tell whoever he is, is trying to funny.

"Well, then I'll move. Thanks." I say, turning to look at the jackass.

He is unbelievably gorgeous.

"Wait, I was just going to ask you some questions." He says with a small smile.

"Let me guess, how big are your boobs? No, it must be, can I fuck you? No how about, will you suck my dick?"

Laughing he says, "Uh, well although I'd love to know the answers to any of those questions, I actually was going to ask you about this class."

I blush. Ugh, why did I blush?

"Well, continue then."

"Okay first, why are you taking this course?"

"Because I have to." I say with a slight attitude.

"Um okay. How about, what is your major?" He says smiling.

"Pre-med with a minor in English."

"Wow, okay. What are you doing tonight?" He says with a smirk.

Yeah I knew he would ask something like this.

"Why would it matter to you?" His face immediately frowns.

"Well, I was wondering if I could maybe take you out to dinner?" He says in a question.

"Um, sorry. I don't go out to dinner with guys I don't know." Plus I'd miss the time for reading some fanfiction.

"Well, I'm Edward. I'm a senior. My major is Pre-Med with a minor in French. And I love going out to dinner with pretty girls." Smirking like crazy, again.

Hmm. Girls. I totally am not a slut, and definitely don't share guys.

"Great to meet you, Edward. But no." Ha, totally made him frown.

"Come on, why not? One good reason and I'll leave you alone…for now." He smiles.

"For one, you're a creep. Another I don't date guys that are man whores. I'm busy tonight and every other night that would concern you, so sorry." I smile back at him.

"Wow, I bet your great in bed." He laughs.

Did he reallllllly just say that. Seriously. What a dick. I hope some slut gives him a fucking disease and his dick falls off.

"Well, you'll never find out." I say smugly.

"We'll see." He says just as smug.

"Yeah, we will. NOW, you can move. BUH-bye." I turn back to my phone.

I quickly send Alice a text.

**There is a freak beside me. PLEASEEEE help.**

WTF. Will this class ever start? As I turn to get something out of my book bag, I notice Edward is still sitting beside me.

Really dude. Can you fucking move?

"Uh, yeah. You can leave now." I say shortly.

"Well, see I did. I moved for a minute and then came back and sat down here, which is why I'm sitting in this seat now. Plus, I really like sitting in the back. It's perfect to makeout."

I roll my eyes. Finally, the professor walks in. I notice Edward looking at me every few minutes. I really would love to shoot him the bird, but instead I ignore him completely.

I check my phone.

**REALLY? I'm sorry! Tell him to fuck off! BTW Jasper's friend is coming over tonight for pizza and beer. He says he knows Emmett too. Sorry about this morning also;)**

Ugh, at least she apologized. I really think she's trying to set me up with Jasper's friend but I'll just ignore the feeling.

When class is finally over, I grab my stuff and start to leave. Someone puts there hand on my shoulder. I turn around and am face to face with Edward.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I was disrespectful. I've just been trying to ask you out for a month. Is there any way you would like to go on a date with me this weekend, maybe?" He says with a sad smile.

"Um, actually I have plans this weekend." I say, even though I don't.

"Well, could I get your number?" He asks hopeful.

Well, normally I'd just give them my number and ignore them. I think he would be persistent so I decide to give him a fake number.

"Yeah, sure." I quickly grab his pen and write it on his hand.

"Thanks, and you know you never told me your name." He says smiling.

"It's Bella." I reply quietly.  
"Well I have to go, so bye." I say quickly and head for the door.

"Wait, I'll walk with you."

"Actually, I'm leaving already." I pray he has classes still.

"Me too, are you sure you don't want to go to lunch?" He sounds so hopeful.

"Sorry, I'm meeting some people in just a few."

"Oh, okay. Well I'll call you soon. And see you in class on Wednesday." He says as I get in my car.

"Yeah, you too." Gosh, he is cute but fucking annoying as shit.

Finally arriving back at my apartment, I search for Alice.

"Yoooo, where are you?" I yell.

"Hold on, I'm about to come out there."

I sit on the couch and start reading some magazine of Alice's. She finally emerges from her room in a pretty dress.

"Cute dress."

"Thanks! So who was this freak in class?" She asks animated.

"Ugh, some gorgeous weirdo. He was such a creeper but fine as hell. I gave him a fake number." I tell her laughing.

"Bella, that's mean!" She laughs.

"Well, what would you have done? He was such an arrogant asshole!"

"Yeah, I guess I would have done the same thing. What will you do when you see him again and he knows you gave him a fake number?" She asks.

"Hmm…I didn't think of that. I guess I'll just blow him off." I tell Alice.

"Remember tonight Jasper's friend is coming over. Also, Rose and Emmett and coming by. We're doing a movie night. Jasper went to go pick up beer and liquor and we're just going to order pizza. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me. I'll be in my room studying!" I tell Alice before heading to do just that.

After studying for what seems like seven million hours, I decide to take a long hot bath before the festivities tonight. After I dry off I decide to wear my hair down with my natural waves. I add some eyeliner and mascara. And decide to wear some bright red lipstick. I pick out a cute yellow day dress and a colorful scarf. I can hear people in the living room, so I know everyone is probably already here. I head out into the living room.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett and Rose say at the same time. Rose is sitting in Emmett's lap on the couch.

"Hey guys. How are you two?" I ask being friendly. I really am starving and am hoping the pizza is here already.

"We're good! There's some beer in there Jasper just brought in." Rose tells me.

As I head towards the kitchen to get a beer, I can hear Jasper talking to someone in the front yard.

"Jasper, did you order any pizza yet? I'm STARVING!" I yell out to him.

"Yeah, it should be here anytime. Come out and meet Edward."

I grab a beer real quick and head towards the door. As I take a huge gulp, I look up and see none other than the fucking creep from class. Beer goes everywhere.

"Hello again, Bella."

Sooooo..how do you like it? Let me know what's good or bad! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although I wish I did:(  
Thanks for those who reviewed! This chapter I will give out Edward's POV for a section of the chapter for people who reviewed! **

"_Hello again, Bella."_

Shit! Shit shit fuck fuck shit! Why would God torture me so, as to make Jasper's friend Edward, THE EDWARD? I mean I know I've done some pretty bad stuff but seriously. FUCK.

"Hey Jasper, Edward." Keep it cool. Act like everything's fine. OH GOD.

"Sooo, I take it you two have met before?" Jasper says smiling.

Yeah, obviously. Dumbass.

"Yes, I sat beside Bella in class today. And actually, I asked her on a date. She said she had plans this weekend though. But I did get a fake number from her." Edward smiles at me. He seriously is a freaking weirdo.

"Y-y-you-you gave him a fake nu-number?" Jasper asks, dying of laughter.

"Well, yeah. He's a major creep and he was annoying the shit out of me." I tell Jasper while giving Edward a smirk. HA! How do you like that smug bastard?

"WOW, Bella. That is just classic." Jasper finally stops laughing.

"Now, Bella, you know I would find out you gave me the wrong number, right?"

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't care, just like I don't care now." I say heading back inside.

"Wait…" Edward calls out chasing after me.

"GOD, WHATTT?"

"Why do you think I'm a creep? Because I asked you out?" Edward asks looking like a jackass.

"No, because you pester me. It's fucking annoying. When I pretty much say 'leave me the fuck alone' and you still stay around me, bugging me, which means I don't like you." I say my face red as fire.

"Well, you don't even know me." Edward says with a calm face.

"Exactly. I don't want to know you either."

"We'll see about that Miss Bella." Edward looks at me with a strange look on his face.

I walk off back into the living room where Rose and Em are. I can hear Alice in the kitchen, doing God knows what.

"What's with all the screaming?" Rose asks.

"I gave Jasper's friend a fake number this morning. He's fucking weird and a jackass." I say with a huff sitting on the recliner.

"You gave someone a fake number?" Em says laughing.

"Yeah, I did. If you could see how fucking annoying he was this morning, you would have too. He's a smug arrogant ass." I state.

"He seemed pretty nice to me." Rose says.

"Well he was a dick to me." I tell her while getting up and deciding to go to my room. I'll wait till he leaves and get pizza, even though I'm starving.

I decide to do some studying, even though that's all I've been doing. I really need to have fun. I hear the door bell ringing and my stomach grumbles. _No, you will have to wait it out!_ I decide to start writing my English paper due next week. I'm about half-way through with the paper when I hear someone knocking on my door.

"Come in." I say, loudly.

Edward opens the door.

"Look Bella, I really wasn't trying to be a dick earlier. I really want to go out on a date with you. Are you sure you have plans Saturday? I can be pretty persistent." He says with a smirk.

I debate what to say. On one hand, he's a hot motherfucker. But on the other, he pisses me off. I feel bad for how I acted earlier though. But he pretty much deserved it. FUCKKKK.

"Fine, I don't have plans Saturday." I say, angrily.

"Great! Can I pick you up at 5?" He says brightly.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Could I have your real number also, just in case there's an emergency?" He says, sweetly.

"I guess." I plug my number in his cell phone.

"See you in class Wednesday, Bella." He walks out of my room with a smile.

Greattttt…why did I agree to that?

_Next day…_

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP

UGHHHHH. Really again? I HATE mornings.

I finally got to sleep about 2am, and I knew I had to get up by 10 for my classes. Today was one of my busy days.

Emerging from bed, I head for the shower. After throwing on some ripped up jeans, a white tank top and a school spirit t-shirt, I apply some mousse to my hair and let it air dry. I decide to put some powder, eyeliner, and mascara on. After donning some flip flops, I head for the kitchen where the gold is. COFFEE.

After grabbing my book bag, keys, and cell phone, I head to my car. Once I get to school I realize I'm early to class so I sit in my car for a few. Checking my phone I notice I have a text from an unknown number.

**Good morning, sweet Bella. –E**

Well, I'm going to guess that's from Edward. Who else would be so cheesy? I debate whether to reply. Seeing his face in my mind decides for me. Fucking hot, jackass.

**Good morning, Edward. –B**

There. Sweet and simple. Hopefully he won't be a dick tomorrow in class. I decide to just go to class early and head out of my car.

While walking to class, I have the strangest feeling of someone watching me. I turn around and look but don't see anyone watching me. How fucking weird. After English, I head to biology. The class I love and despise. We fight but we love each other. After finally ending, I head towards the library before my last class of the day, stats. I really hate math. I decide to read up on the chapter we're going over today to get a head start. I take a seat at one of the empty tables and open my math book. I get that feeling again and look to see if anyone is watching me. This is fucking weird. No one is even paying attention to me. I ignore the feeling and continue studying.

After finally getting out of my math class, I decide to head to the store before heading home. I know we need some regular groceries and we definitely need more coffee. I decide to cook for dinner, instead of getting something delivered as usual.

I loveee cooking. I just usually don't have time too. Being able to finally, will be a great mood lifter. Although, sex would be better. I pick something easy to make, baked ziti. I grab some sausage, sauce, noodles, and cheese. I remember Alice loves French bread with pasta so I grab some of that too.

After finally getting home, I'm exhausted. Alice is still at school, so I'm all alone. I quickly unlock the door and bring in all the groceries and my belongings. I put everything away and quickly make dinner and put it in the over. I grab my books and head over to the couch to study some. I remember to text Alice and let her know I made dinner. I have 3 new messages.

**Bells, I reeeeallly think Edward has the hots for you. -J**

**B, I'll be home a little late. I gotta stop at the library to get some info for school. –A**

**I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee after class tomorrow? –E**

I ignore Jasper's message. I send Alice a message letting her know dinner was in the oven. I deliberate whether I should say yes to Edward. I mean, I am going out with him on Saturday. If I go for coffee tomorrow I could say I was sick Saturday if I don't like him. _Or you could figure out you like him too. _Ugh, shut up.

**Sure, where? –B**

He responds immediately.

**Little coffee shop downtown, Vanilla Bean? –E**

**Sounds good. I'll drive **** -B**

**Oh, no, I'll drive us ;) –E**

I decide to be a little flirty. I mean he is fucking hot.

**Are you saying I'm a bad driver? –B**

**No, I'm saying I'm a BETTER driver. –E**

**Well asshole, I'm a GREAT driver. And you'll ride with me. –B**

**Fine, how about if I let you drive then we have to go to coffee and lunch tomorrow –E**

Ugh, hard bargain. Hmm…

**Ugh fine. –B**

**Fine what? You drive and coffee and lunch? –E**

**Yes, ugh. Now leave me alone. And don't sit beside me tomorrow in class. –B**

**Why not? –E**

**Because I said so. –B**

**Fine. You're a bossy little thing. ;) –E**

Ugh, he's so annoying.

_The next morning…_

BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

DAMN FUCKING ALARM.

After finally getting out of bed, I head for the shower. I decide to look fuck hot because, well, I want Edward to be jealous.

I decide on a plain brown dress, very casual, and pair it with a colorful scarf and a blue jean, ripped up, cropped jacket. I dig in my closet for some pretty sandals that have silver in them. I settle on some light eggplant eye shadow, a little eyeliner, and lots of mascara. For my lips, I grabbed some chapstick. For my hair, I go for all-natural, curly waves.

After finally grabbing some coffee, and getting my book bag and keys, I head for the door. I'm kinda nervous for this coffee date thing. I mean Edward is really cute and can be sweet, but then he can be a complete dick. I'm not sure if I can really trust him. And I know I need someone I can trust after everything.

Taking my seat in class, I notice I'm one of the first people there. I decide to check my phone and facebook while waiting for the professor.

**Good morning, sweets. Make sure to save me that seat! ;)**

God, I told him that he WAS NOT sitting beside me today. I put my book bag in the chair beside me and ignore everything else.

Not but a few minutes later, I'm interrupted by a throat clearing, cough.

"Yeah?" I say, deliberately ignoring him.

"Yeah, your bag is in my chair." He says with an attitude, which I know is faked.

"And…" I smile inside.

"And you better move it before I do." He states grumpily.

"No. Sit somewhere else."

"Move your stuff."

"Sit somewhere else."

"Move your stuff."

"Sit some—HEY!" He actually moved my shit.

"I told you to move it or I would move it myself." He says with that asshole grin.

"Bitch." I mumble.

"What?" He asks laughing.

I look away from him and notice the whole class has been watching our exchange even though we are in the very back of the class. My face, ears, and chest immediately flame up. God, so embarrassing. He really is going to make me kill him.

"Why are you so red?" He asks loudly.

"God, shut the fuck up. If you're going to sit next to me then be quiet. I actually do need to pass this class." I say with attitude quietly.

"Fine, but don't expect me to tutor you." He smirks at me.

"Trust me, I wouldn't." Stupid prick.

At last, the professor decides to come to class. After he drones on and on about music, class is finally over. Damn, that felt like five minutes.

"So, we still on for our date today?" Edward turns and looks at me.

"Uh, it's a date?" I ask, even though I've been calling it the same thing in my head.

"Well, yeah. Are you still being annoying and wanting to drive?" He starts getting up and grabs my book bag.

"I'm not annoying and yes." I smile internally. At least he's being a gentleman.

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. We walk across campus towards my car.

**Soo.. how did you like it? I'm going to offer Edward's POV of the night at Bella's from the first and second chapter for people who review! Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta so I'm just editing it myself and may miss a few things. Thanks again for all that reviewed.**


End file.
